Enjoy the Last Supper
Enjoy the Last Supper is a case featured in Criminal Case: World of Hazards as the 7th case of the game. It is the second one to take place in White Desert, a district of Selium. Plot Having new discovery from Milo, the team with Dionisio's help menage to get invited on the lavish night dinner in the villa of Hyperrun family. Getting in best clothes the player and grumpy Hades went to their mansion in order to see why would Hyperruns blood be used in the catastrophic weapon. After entering the mansion they observed around and in order to make themselves less suspicious, they became one with the crowd and talked with the other guest as the chef slowly made up table for the banquet. Upon finishing with placing everything, chef Malcolm Lobster decided to taste a slice of his creation and upon biting the sweet chocolate cupcake his body collapsed in the hot tomato soup. Knowing that this is not any coincidence and that is about the murder the player and Hades quickly stepped in. After getting the body from from the table and collection some clues the team started the investigation by interrogation of of the guests Elvira Queenmoon who was in company with her Chupacabra named Chuppie. They soon came across Damian LaVey, a politician that the team met back in Hazardous Banks, but they also added the head of the family Victor Hyperrun on the suspect list. After the autopsy, Gertrude informed the team that the cause of death is poisoning, but that the killer used Compound 1080 or better knows as Sodium fluoroacetate just in much stronger dose, and visibly mutated and evolved which made her to conclude that the killer has a strong chemistry knowledge. As the team got the report, they decided to recap the case while coming back to the mansion but then, suddenly, a pair of red eyes started to look at the team from the shadows. Looking back at the red eyes that followed them, Hades was ready to pull his gun out when suddenly ran away, making him to follow them alongside the player. They chased them deep down the forest until they bumped into the old pharmacist building when they heard a loud bang inside. Quickly entering they started to search around. The player then discovered a coffin, freshly closed. After opining it, a real vampire was in front of them. She quickly showed fangs and introduced herself as Claudia, which made her to end up on the team's suspect list. They also interrogated a pharmacist Colin Ximeon. Finding that the victim has an argument with Damian they decided to visit him again. Damian confessed a fight but said that the victim is the first who started it when he started to insult his party. They as well talked with Elvira again where the team discovered that Elvira hated the victim because he tried to kill her pet, Chuppie just because they had a bit of rough fun in his kitchen. Mid-investigation, as the team settled down in warm space of their headquarters, ready to see their next move in the investigation, when in the moment Willow approached, telling the player and Hades that Victor is under attack by a purple-haired woman. They quickly went outside, only to witness Claudia trying to bite Victor. After separating them they decided to put Claudia under the leash and question her what she just did. She confessed that Victor and the victim had plan to kill her and now how the victim is head she wanted to take revenge on Victor, but she denied that she killed Malcolm. They found soon that Colin tried to sell the victim some drugs so he could've drug people at the gala night, but also that Victor had in plan to fire the victim. Soon after, with the last analyzes completed and with their handcuffs ready, the team went to arrest Victor. With a pride in his voice he calmly denied all accusations, but Hades then started to pressure him with the evidence, making Victor to crack and confess his sin. Victor quizzed his cigar, telling the team that a weasel got what he deserved. Victor then explained that he overheard a conversation between him and a person in black robe about something that will make the new order great but that they can achieve it they need to destroy a competition, starting with Victor. Hades asked him how he is the competition and to whom, on what he replied that he do't know as his family was the only one that has enough influence over the Neo-Americas. He then back to his explanation, saying that the person told the victim to kill victim with a poisonous cupcake and that the police will mark it as a normal food poisoning and that after they eliminate him from the game they can dissolve the family and make space for a new order family to raise. He then said that in order to save his family he decided to spy on him and find which cupcake would've been poisoned and once he found it he stole it and, knowing his habit t always taste his food while playing them he found a perfect spot and waited for him to taste it. They took him to Dionisio who was disappointed in his action but still stated that the victim is crime, no matter for what reasons before taking his arm and taking him to the White Desert Prison Facility. Not so long after that, Willow approached the group saying that Milo is nowhere to be found. Willow told them that earlier this night while the team was on the field she heard his yelling over something, mentioning the old pharmacy on a way. Thinking that Milo might be there the quickly ran there where they discovered a shoulder bag full of the testing equipment and a note that was faded. Reviving the text from the note the team got a riddle that they sent to Vincent von Rothrock. He said that the riddle is a nonsense but that he cracked it easily saying that the answer is Victor. Now thinking that Milo might went by himself to question Victor they run to his cell to interrogate him. Victor angrily said that the infamous Milo did visited him and accused him that he is part of The Serpentinum and that he explained to Milo that he is not, but that Milo continues to pressure him and accuse him that he is the one who gave the virus of the Chosen One to the organization before guards took him out. Victor also remembered that he said that he will find the proof which made the team to conclude that he could've been in the mansion. After searching the mansion they found a pile of dishes and pots, as well as a an faded plan under it which the text the player made visible again. After Willow analyzes the plan she said that they need to evacuate as the threat Jordan Hawks talked about plans to create a catastrophic summer. She explained that if someone suddenly raise a temperature for a double size of correct that will make mass flood, mass drowning and the whole city will be in greater danger. She also said that she found a fingerprint set that belong to Milo but that there's no trace of him. Right when they were about to exit, Milo steps in and asked the the player to speak with them. Hades, with the player, then interrogated Milo about his sudden disappearance and vigilante playing on what he said that this somehow is his mistake and his element is used to make all this and that he feels responsibility for it, but also a way to redeem himself for his infamous past. He then said that he found what The Serpentinum tries to do and that they want to make The Heater but that he also found an early plans of the machine and that he had lost them somewhere in the mansion when the snow suddenly blow through the window. They returned to the mansion and searched it again, eventually finding papers all over the kitchen that they collected. One they pieced it together they noticed a signature of Damian and then went to speak with him who denied any involvement with The Heater, explaining that the signature is probably forged in order to make him look bad however the team didn't buy the act and decided to keep the eye on him. Back to the headquarters, Dionisio approached the team for the report. Hades explained everything, as well as Milo's researches. Hades was concerned about The Heater scheme and ordered the team to keep the close eye on everything that might be unusual, telling them that they can't let another catastrophic event to happen. At the moment Madison entered and said that the team need to relax their bones and winked at the player as she asked if they can go with her for a bit of a frosty adventure. As much to Dionisio's displease he allowed them to go but only if they will also work while they having the fun. Summary 'Victim' * Malcolm Lobster (Found poisoned on the dinner table) 'Murder Weapon' * Compound 1080 'Killer' * Victor Hyperrun Suspects EQueenmoonWoH.png|Elvira Queenmoon DLaVeyC7WoH.png|Damian LaVey VHyperrunWoH.png|Victor Hyperrun ClaudiaWoH.png|Claudia CXimeonWoH.png|Colin Ximeon Quasi-Suspect(s) MPompeiiQWoH.png|Milo Pompeii Killer's Profile * The Killer has asthma. * The Killer knows chemistry. * The Killer chews tobacco. * The Killer has a stained clothes. * The Killer wears a gold brooch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Luxury Dinner (Clues: Victim's Body, Expensive Necklace; Victim Identified: Malcolm Lobster) *Examine Expensive Necklace (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Elvira Queenmoon) *Speak to Elvira Queenmoon about the victim (New Crime Scene: Victim's Kitchen) *Investigate Victim's Kitchen (Clues: Torn Card, Pile of dishes) *Examine Torn Card (Result: Invitation; New Suspect: Damian LaVey) *Examine Pile of Dishes (Result: Broken Plastic) *Examine Broken Plastic (Result: Asthma Inhaler) *Go and talk to Damian LaVey (New Suspect: Victor Hyperrun) *Question Victor Hyperrun about his relations with the victim *Analyze Asthma Inhaler (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has asthma) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows chemistry) *Go to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Old Pharmacy Building (Clues: Coffin, Checklist) *Examine Coffin (Result: Opened Coffin; New Suspect: Claudia) *Examine Checklist (Result Blank Pages) *Examine Blank Pages (Result: Text) *Speak to Claudia (Profile Updated: Claudia has asthma) *Analyze Text (06:00:00; New Suspect: Colin Ximeon) *Question Colin Ximeon (Profile Updated: Colin has asthma and knows chemistry; New Crime Scene: Ovens) *Investigate Ovens (Clues: Opened Cabinet, Locked Video Camera, Chewed Chef's Hat) *Examine Opened Cabinet (Result: Bloody Tobacco Can) *Examine Locked Camera (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Examine Chewed Chef's Hat (Result: Saliva) *Examine Saliva (Result: Chupacabra's saliva) *Question Elvira about her pet's saliva on the victim's hat *Analyze Bloody Tobacco Can (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer chews tobacco) *Analyze Unlocked Camera (12:00:00) *Speak to Damian about the fight with the victim (Profile Updated: Damian has asthma, knows chemistry and chews tobacco) *Go to Chapter 3 Chapter 3 *Question Claudia about her assault on the victim (Profile Updated: Claudia has asthma, knows chemistry and chews tobacco; Elvira chews tobacco; New Crime Scene: Supply Room) *Investigate Supply Room (Clues: Torn List, Locked Tablet) *Examine Torn List (Result: Faded List) *Examine Faded List (Result: Drug Supply List) *Examine Locked Tablet (Result: Tablet) *Interrogate Colin about the drugs he wanted to sell to the victim (Profile Updated: Colin chews tobacco) *Analyze Tablet (09:00:00) *Ask Victor about the messages he sent to the victim (Profile Updated: Victor has asthma, knows chemistry and chews tobacco; New Crime Scene: Buffet Table) *Investigate Buffet Table (Clues: Poison Bottle, Spatula) *Examine Poison Bottle (Result: Fibers) *Examine Spatula (Result: Golden Dust) *Analyze Fibers (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has stained clothes) *Analyze Golden Dust (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears a gold brooch) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to When Snowy Heaven Become Hell 2! When Snowy Heaven Become Hell 2 *Investigate Old Pharmacy Building (Clues: Shoulder Bag) *Examine Shoulder Bag (Result: Faded Piece of Paper) *Examine Faded Piece of Paper (Result: Riddle) *Analyze Riddle (03:00:00) *Visit Victor in prison and question him about Milo (Reward: 2 000 coins) *Investigate Luxury Dinner (Clues: Pile of Dishes) *Examine Pile of Dishes (Result: Partly Visible Plan) *Examine Partly Visible Plan (Result: Strange Plan) *Analyze Strange Plan (06:00:00) *Question Milo about his intentions (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim's Kitchen (Clues: Papers) *Examine Papers (Result: Documents) *Question Damian about his signature (Reward: Furious face) *Move on to the next crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of World of Hazards Category:White Desert